


Sometime with a Star

by vixens



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Beta Read, Betaed, ClassicRock, Gen, Slow Burn, jimmypage, jimmypagexreader, johnbonham, johnpauljones, ledzeppelin - Freeform, ledzeppelinfanfic, ledzeppelinxreader, robertplant, rock - Freeform, rockfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixens/pseuds/vixens
Summary: The year is 1973, and a girl in her late adolescence is getting caught up in the world of rock n roll.I was a bit inspired by Almost Famous, so some things might be similar to that film.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Character(s), Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Front Row

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write my own jimmy page x reader fanfic bc theres just so little of it on the internet and i decided i want to share it with other led zeppelin, especially jimmy page fans. hope you enjoy the read:) sorry if there are any mistakes but english isnt my native language, also the first chapter might be a bit boring so just stick around, more interesting things will happen in the next chapters. mind you, THIS IS A SLOW BURN!  
> Y/H/C means Your Hair Color  
> Y/N means Your Name (obviously)

“Mhhmm, please shut up, won't you?..” I mumbled, half awake, trying to shut up my alarm clock. The awful ringing I was hearing wouldn't stop for the death of me, so I had to take the matters into my own hands.  
“Ughh, fine!” I complained, rather loudly, while aggressively turning my alarm off. Why was it ringing so early, anyways? It's literally a saturday… I thought to myself, and then remembered the answer to my question. Ohhh.. that festival thing. I sighed just thinking about it, and fell back on my bed. My friend Deborah is a die-hard Pink Floyd fan. She’s, like, obsessed with them and they’re having a concert today at a festival along with some other rock bands. I'm not really that interested in Pink Floyd, but hey, whatever makes my best friend happy.  
I avoided getting up from my bed for the next 5 minutes, when I heard my phone ringing. “It's probably Debby”, I said, getting out of my bed, while walking to my desk where the phone was. “Hello?” I asked, picking up the phone.  
”Hey Y/N! I hope you remember that the concert is today!” My friend teased.  
”Duhh, of course I remember! It’s the only thing you’ve been talking about for the past week.” I giggled.  
”Hahaha, true.. Oh well. I gotta go do my hair and get dressed, this afro won't style itself. I have to look great - You never know, maybe David Gilmour will notice me.” She chuckled in a suggestive, but clearly sarcastic voice.  
”Yeah, sure, you'll be the next big groupie!” I joked.  
”I mean, that would be interesting! Y/N, go get ready too, we have to leave at 10 AM, I have to be in the first row!” Deborah exclaimed, waiting for my response  
”Okay, you psycho-fan.” I laughed. “I’ll call you when I'm ready, do you dig it?”  
”I’m far from a psycho-fan!” My friend snarled and complained, with clear irony in her voice. “Yea, I got it. See you later, alligator”  
”Suuree, later days!” I replied, putting down the beige handset.  
Well, I better get ready then. I looked at my alarm clock which read 8:34 AM. I walked to the bathroom to do my morning ritual - washing my face, putting on some sunscreen, brushing my teeth, all of that jazz. I could hear everyone in the house wake up, so I assumed it was probably around 9 o’clock. I walked out of the bathroom in a towel around my body, and another one on my head which held my wet Y/H/C hair. I headed towards my room. Thankfully no one saw me, especially my mom - I don’t really want to hear her lecture about safety, or that I shouldn’t take any drugs or hook up with a hippie.  
I entered my room and immediately closed the door as quietly as I could. Should I do my hair first, or choose my outfit? I think I'll go with the outfit, get the harder thing done first - I decided. I opened the doors to my rather small closet, and looked at all the options. First things first, I reached out for the light blue, high-waisted, flared jeans which were a bit too big for me, meaning that I had to use my favorite thick, brown belt with a white flower-shaped buckle in the middle of it. Since it was a hot July day, I decided for something light - a white bralette and a red crochet crop top that's tied in the middle of my chest, with fringes at the bottom and flared sleeves. I haven’t worn it in a while... I sorted out the most important thing for the outfit. I looked down at the clothes, laid on top of my bed and I decided to figure out the accessories later.  
Next, I figured out my makeup. It was really simple, just a reddish brown eyeshadow with mascara and some drawn on bottom lashes. I didn’t do anything fancy with my hair, since Deborah was going to be here pretty soon - 9:40 AM. striked on the clock. I walked away from the desk where I was doing my makeup and put on my outfit in a rush, accessorizing with some medium sized gold hoop earrings, a black thin lace choker, a simple gold necklace, and a big tibetan stone ring that I put on my index finger.  
I looked in the mirror to see how my outfit looked and I was pretty satisfied with the result. Now, I only had to find a t-shirt so I could hide the “inappropriate” top of my outfit, as my mom would say. I rummaged through my closet in a rush to find a big t-shirt, when I heard my mom shout “Y/N, your friend Debby is here!”. Well, shit… I put on some random tee and walked downstairs to see my mom looking through a “Advice for Moms with rebelling teenage kids” magazine or something like that. “Y/N, remember, don't do any drugs!” My mother shouted to me from the couch she was sitting on.  
”Yeah, I won’t mom. You know me, I'm not into that type of stuff.” I replied whilst putting on my brown sandals with straw bottoms. “I'm going now, I'll see you later mom.” I said leaving the house, closing the door after me.  
”Bye, Y/N…” She said in a worried tone.

I jumped in the front seat of my friend's 1970 red Ford Maverick, closing the door. We immediately drove off, resulting in me taking off the ugly t-shirt I had to put on. Debby put on her favorite Pink Floyd song and I couldn't really complain, it was her car. The ride was about 40 minutes long since there was a huge traffic, as there always is in the city of angels. When we arrived, it was around 10:40 AM, and even though it was so early, there were already lots of people. I mean, it was Pink Floyd that was playing. Me and Deborah got out of the car and walked where the line seemed to end, which wasn't really that far away from the entrance. Maybe we really got lucky? We waited in line for what seemed like forever. It took so long, it was starting to get dark! Debby did say that the concert starts at 8 PM, though, so it wasn’t really our place to complain. We hit it off with some other group of fans of the band and they made the experience less boring.  
”Hey Y/N, I really have to go take a piss... I'll be back in a few minutes, so try not to make out with some guy while I'm gone, alright?”  
”Okay, mom... don’t do any drugs!" I teased her, while the group we talked to before laughed as my friend walked away.  
I waited for a long time. It was getting late, Debby was nowhere to be found, and the concert was about to start in 30 minutes. I was starting to get worried, so I walked away from the line to find my missing friend, head full of negative thoughts. First place I went to was obviously the porta potty - no Deborah to be found, only couples making out and somebody doing acid. Next place - the parking lot, also no Deborah to be found. Even if she or her car were there, it would be impossible for me to find them - there were a couple of thousands similar cars to hers. I obviously couldn’t go inside the venue since the show hasn’t started yet, so I had no idea how she would even get in there. And then, there was the last place left - the backstage, which was the least likely place, but it was my last hope. How would I get inside, though? The bouncer wouldn’t let me in even if I was about to die and meeting Pink Floyd or some other top-tier rock band was the thing that would save me. But I can still try and ask to go in, right? The worst thing that he can do is, well… say no. Okay, go Y/N, you can do this! I made my way to the door.  
“Hey, who are you?” Someone behind me called out. I stopped.  
“Me?” I turned around to see who was speaking. It was a girl, just a little bit shorter than me. She was probably high on something, because she was giggling like crazy.  
“Yeah, dummy, who else is here?”  
“Nobody…”  
“Exactly! So, who are you again? And what are you doing here?” She shouted, giggling yet again.  
“Well, my name is Y/N, I’m looking for my friend… Maybe you saw her? She’s tall, like, around 5’10, pretty skinny, has a big afro, and she has this very specific Pink Floyd leather jacket with every member of the band in the back... Oh! And she also is wearing those psychedelic print flared pants.” I asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
“Sorry, sunshine, but I’m afraid I haven't seen her around… Well, my friends should be here pretty soon, and we know people who know people so if you’re patient we could get you a backstage pass!” The overly-excited girl squealed.  
“Really? That would be great, if you could do that!” My face immediately lit up when I heard her say that. Not to assume anything, but she really did look like a groupie.  
“Yeah! Really! C’meree Y/N, we gals have to stick together. The bouncer wouldn’t let you in without a pass anyways.” She gestured with her hand, wanting me to come closer. And so I did. “So, what’s your name?”  
“Oh, my name? My name is Stacy Anthropocene!”  
“Anthropocene? Is that your real last name?” I looked at the girl with amusement.  
“Does it sound like a real last name?” She laughed.  
During our small talk we could hear a bus pull up, and three other girls walked out of it, one having her shoulder wrapped by none other than Jimmy Page. It seemed like I was the only one in complete shock.  
“Heyy girls!” Stacy called out, while running up to the three girls with open arms, hugging each one of them tightly and giving them a kiss on the cheek.  
“Girls, this is Y/N, Y/N, this is Zelma Weinstein” she pointed at the girl on the far left, “This is Lola Lane” she pointed at the girl with Jimmy, “And our last contestant is Dara Star!” she joked. I stared at Stacy’s friends in awe.  
“Y/N, hello? Earth to Y/N?” She waved in front of my face.  
“Oh! Yeah, I’m here” I replied, coming back to my senses.  
“Well, we also have none other than... drumroll… Jimmy Page!” The energetic girl yelled, while everyone else around her started to laugh. “But you probably noticed him already”.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys!” I said with a grin on my face.  
“Nice to meet you too, Y/N.” Jimmy smiled. “I have to go, are you girls coming?” He asked.  
“Yeah, of course! Come on Y/N, you’re coming with us!” Stacy said as she and the three other girls took my hand and dragged me with them.  
I just got into the backstage of a Pink Floyd show. How did this even happen? There were so many bands except for Pink Floyd, even the bands that didn’t have a show today. The backstage was messy to say the least, bottles of alcohol, half eaten food, cigarette butts accompanied by the smell of marijuana and a bunch of speakers and different music stuff.  
“Hey, I got you the pass so nobody will be on your ass, just in case” Stacy declared proudly, giving it to me.  
“Thanks… Well, I better get looking for her.” I stood up from the table I sat on and went on an adventure to find Deborah. I still couldn’t find her anywhere, just rock stars doing what rock stars do. Some were getting ready for their next concert in a productive way, and some were just smoking pot. The Pink Floyd concert started already and I really doubt she’d miss that - maybe she’s somewhere in the crowd? I decided to see what was going on the stage. There were Stacy, Lola, Zelma, some other girls and Pink Floyd's manager enjoying the songs the band was playing live. I decided to join them.  
“Y/N, I see a girl with an afro! Maybe that’s your friend?” The music was so loud I barely caught what Stacy was saying.  
“Really? Where?”  
“She’s riiight there!” She pointed at my friend from far away.  
“Oh my gosh! That IS her! Thank you, thank you, thank youu!” I hugged Stacy tightly.  
“Well… since I found your friend, and got you a backstage pass, now you owe me something.” She said in a mischievous tone. Uh oh… This could lead to no good.  
“What is it?”  
“Okay so, Led Zeppelin is on a tour. That’s why Lola was with Jimmy! Aaand, he invited all of us to the Riot House, and, you know - I don’t really wanna go alone, so maybe you could go as my ‘date’?”  
“Well, I me-” I got cut off by Stacy.  
“I’m going to be here tomorrow for their concert, we could go together and then drive to the Riot House, what do you think? I’d get you a backstage pass again!” She said, all excited, clearly wanting a positive answer, and clearly being high as fuck.  
“You know what? Sure...” I smiled at her. “Us girls gotta stick together.”


	2. Party Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally get's a taste of the wild life.

Beep beep! - I heard a car’s honking in the background as I quickly put on my knee high brown platform boots, immediately running out of my house. I jumped in the front seat of a white car with my friend inside it.  
“Damn Y/N what took you so long? I waited, like, 20 minutes for you.” My new colleague complained.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Stacy” - I joked. “I had to wait for the right moment to sneak out, it’s not that easy with an overprotective mom” I looked at the girl.  
“Fair enough” She replied looking through the cassette tapes in her car, choosing David Bowie’s “The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars” album.  
“Do you like Bowie, Y/N?”  
“What kind of question is that, everybody likes Bowie!” I laughed.  
“So even your mom likes Bowie?” Stacy took off, while “Five Years” was playing in the background of our conversation.  
“She doesn’t count. My mom doesn’t like any type of music except the oldies from the 50s.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Damn, your mom is really no fun.”  
“Well, how do you even have so many cassette tapes anyway?” I asked, staring at the box with the tapes inside it.  
“Haha, well, if you know people who know people, they give you free stuff, sometimes.” - The girl winked. I decided not to look into it too much. After 30 minutes of a car ride we finally arrived at the concert.  
“Stacy, where are our passes?” - I asked while closing the car’s door.  
“Oh yea! The backstage passes, just hold on, I need to look for them.” - She opened the door to her car and started to scatter around stuff in the backseat. Lots of half used pills, zip-lock bags with weed, bottles of alcohol, all disguised under a pile of nice clothes.  
“I got it!” - The girl exclaimed a little out of breath, closing the car’s door. “Hey, I found this bracelet, it matches the ring you wore yesterday.” - She put it on my wrist.  
“It’s really pretty… You sure you don’t want it?”  
“Ya, keep it. Now come on, I don’t wanna miss the show!” - Stacy took my hand and we ran backstage. Thankfully, the bouncer wasn’t on our asses and let us in. The place looked the same as yesterday, no major changes except that different bands we’re getting high today - either high from the music, or the drugs. But I must admit, the artistic mess had a bit of a charm to it. The bands I could identify were Deep Purple, The Allman Brothers Band, Lynyrd Skynyrd and of course, Led Zeppelin - all accompanied by groupies. Surprisingly, the last band was actually rehearsing for their show. Well, maybe fifty/fifty preparing for the actual show, and the other fifty preparing a trip for their brain - meaning, taking some acid. Nonetheless, it was exciting being so close to those people, some that I listened to for years. Stacy decided to talk to Ian Gillan, leaving me all alone. I looked around, one of Stacy’s friend’s seemed to notice me and decided to walk up.  
“Hey, you wanna smoke?” Lola tapped me on the shoulder, handing me the joint.  
“Oh, I mean, sure” I took the piece of rolled up cannabis, thinking about all the times my mother said to me “to not do drugs.” Me and Lola sat on a couch, looking at what was happening. Somebody playing cards, somebody drinking rum, somebody doing LSD, somebody rehearsing and Stacy making out with Deep Purple’s lead vocalist?  
“So, how do all of you even know each other? I mean you, Stacy, Zelma and Dara” I looked at the girl sitting next to me.  
“Oh, our passion for music connected all of us” She smiled  
“Wait, are you guys like, you know, groupies?” I took a drag from my joint, and giggled a bit.  
“Ooohhh! We are not groupies!” She declared clearly offended, standing up from the couch and handing me her joint. “You see, groupies sleep with rock stars because they want to be near someone famous, we’re here because of the music. We are Band-Aids” She gesticulated aggressively. “You know, you’re kinda on the right track of being a band-aid” The female sat down, taking a drag from her spliff.  
“I’m not even going to ask what do I need to do to become one, but I must admit, I enjoyed your monologue” I laughed, and Lola did so too.  
“Okay, this is my last question, but are you and Jimmy dating?”  
“Oh, no, no we’re not. We’re just kinda close, but we’re not together… Plus, I'm pretty sure we are only a thing for today, until like, 10 P.M. hits and we go to the hotel. I don’t really care though, you know?” She said clearly being bummed about something, something probably having to do with the mysterious guitarist.  
“Oh..” Was the only thing i could let out, really not knowing what to say and just taking another drag of marijuana.  
“Speaking about the Riot House, are ya coming today?” She exclaimed.  
“Oh yea, I'm coming with Stacy, yesterday she begged me to come and I couldn’t say no.” And after that me and Lola just enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes, both of us being high as a kite. The concert was going to start in just 5 minutes, and every fan - backstage and outside was getting ready. Lola and I took Stacy from the hands of Ian, she for sure wouldn’t want to miss out but the girl got a bit too hooked on the kissing. I didn’t notice Dara, or Zelma - they probably weren’t here today. The lights went out, and everybody went quiet, Led Zeppelin’s manager announcing the band was about to walk on stage, and so they did - the silent crowd did a whole 180 - I never heard so many people be so excited. They opened the show with “Whole Lotta Love”, and the crowd went wild - including us, the much smaller crowd backstage. The whole concert lasted for a while, maybe an hour and a half and consisted of songs like “Black Dog”, “Since I’ve Been Loving You”, “Dazed and Confused”, “The Song Remains The Same”, and a few more. When the concert finished, everyone in the back was getting ready to leave. Everyone was talking to each other, Stacy obviously hitting it off with Robert Plant, as the charismatic person she is. How can one be so outgoing that they can befriend, and maybe even date, literally anyone they want? Stacy must have had a lot of charm to her.  
“Ya, i’ll see you later today” - Was the last thing the girl said to him before he walked away to the bus, that probably led him, and his band mates to the hotel the “party” would take place at. The only one who was still waiting to leave was Jimmy Page, who was probably waiting for his… date? Stacy turned around and came up to me.  
“Soo, you ready to go?” - She smiled.  
“Yea, I just need to find my bag and we’re ready to go” - As I said that, Jimmy came up to us, clearly bored of waiting so long for the girl.  
“Are you guys coming to the Riot House tonight?” - He put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.  
“Yea! Of course! Y/N is coming too, it’s her first timee!” - She exclaimed, hugging me tightly from the back, resulting in me not being able to breath properly for a while. Thankfully, the girl let go after a few seconds, clearly being more excited about it than me. I won’t even lie, I was pretty happy that I had the opportunity to go there as well.  
“I’m here! I’m here!” - Lola, or better, the noise of her platform shoes was heard in the background, the girl clearly being out of breath. “Sorry it took so long” - She kissed the guy on the cheek.  
“Hmm… Do you want to go with us to the hotel? As in, in our bus.” - Jimmy looked at me and Stacy. Me and the girl looked at each other and thought the same answer.  
“Yeah!” - I shouted, turning a bit red because I was hoping Stacy would say it at the same time as me.  
“Okay, great! Just don’t forget to take your stuff” - He laughed, waiting for me to take the bag I mentioned before. I did, and we all left the messy place, saying goodbyes to some of the musicians that were still in there.

The bus ride was more fun than I expected, although I started to think about my mother… Was she worried about me? Probably. Did I care? No. I mean, shit! For the first time I am actually living! The bus arrived at the hotel, and we all walked out. A bunch of fans started to come up and ask for autographs. The musicians signed a few, trying to walk away as fast as they could to the hotel room. As we walked in, I could see that Stacy and Lola have found some familiar faces already and wanted to introduce them to me.  
“Hey, we’re going to catch up with you guys in a while, okay? Just tell me what room and floor are you in” Stacy asked Robert.  
“Floor 7, room 546. Just don’t get lost” He laughed as he waved Stacy goodbye, running up to his bandmates. Stacy and Lola took my hands, as they walked up to their mutuals. The hotel was a busy place, there was somebody standing at every corner. As Lola was talking with David Bowie’s manager, and Stacy with Alice Cooper, I heard a girl come up to us, clearly frustrated. I could recognize her - It was Dara! She immediately cried out on Stacy’s shoulder, that some famous dude she was hooking up with is an asshole, and that she found someone better anyway.  
“So, why are you guys here anyway?” Dara cleared away her tears, coming back to her senses.  
“We’re with Led Zeppelin”  
“Oooh, Led Zeppelin! Can I join you guys? I came here with Zelma but I lost her, I think she’s hooking up with someone… Again” She rolled her eyes.  
“I mean, I don’t see why you couldn’t?” I looked at the two other girls next to me, and they nodded in agreement. And so we went in the elevator that led us to the 7th floor. Along the way, some kid that looked like he’s 13 years old joined us, he was clearly obsessed with Led Zeppelin, almost like my friend is obsessed with Pink Floyd. As we walked through the 7th floor lobby, we saw even more famous people. We finally entered the hotel room no. 546, and there were much more people than I expected, some just hanging out without any reason, but that’s not my place to judge. The obsessed kid immediately came up to as he said, “Mr. Plant” and asked him to sign his shirt. It was really wholesome to see how excited he was to meet them. Stacy took a Jack Daniel’s bottle and cups for me, her, Lola and Dara, but before she gave them to us she stopped to talk to some other chick she just met. The only spot that was left, that I decided to sit in, was next to Jimmy. The noise that filled up the room was a guitar playing, a group of people singing along and the music that played from the speakers in the entire hotel.  
“You want some booze, Y/N?” Stacy came up to me with the cups and a bottle in her hand.  
“Sure.” The girl poured in the alcohol, walking away to pour her other friends some of it too. I took a sip of it and my face grimaced, making it clear that this was, in fact, my first time trying liquor. Jimmy noticed my reaction, and giggled at it.  
“Is this your first time drinking?  
“Yeah… Don’t tell anyone tho.” I whispered, with a slight smile on my face.  
“Okay. Your secrets are safe with me.” Jimmy said that in a sarcastic, but proud tone, which made both of us laugh. Almost everyone had an alcoholic beverage in their hand, one of the band members smoked marijuana through a bong, making the kid fan look at him in awe. The guitarist I was sitting next to took a swing from the rum bottle that was standing on the table. I finished my drink, and looked at the other choices that were the closest to me. I wanted to get so drunk I would forget almost everything. I looked at the vodka and poured me some, immediately taking a shot from my red cup, repeating that four times.  
“Y/N, don’t you think you should calm down with the drinking?” Jimmy looked at me.  
“Oooh pleasee! You’re a rockstar, you’re the last person that has to do something with being calm” I laughed, standing up from the chair. I walked up to where the unopened champagne was, and decided to make a toast.  
“Everyboody! Everyboody! I would like to make a toast” I giggled like crazy, everybody looking at me. “For the performance that Led Zeppelin did tonight at the concert, because wooow! I mean it was amazing, show-stopping, spectacular. Cheers to them! I said as I opened the champagne bottle, spilling it almost everywhere, making everyone in the room laugh. I took some cups and poured champagne for every member of the band, and my newly made friends. I’m really glad that I, and everyone else in the room were so drunk, because looking back, doing that was so embarrassing. Stacy was left alone for a minute, and so I decided to walk up to her.  
“How are yaa doing Stacy Anthropocene?” I really couldn’t stop laughing.  
“I’m doing great! I see your enjoying the party.”  
“Yeaa, I think i’m enjoying it a bit too much, is that even possible though?” I asked.  
“Noo, no such thing! I saw you talk to Page earlier, I see you hit it off with him huh?” She smirked  
“Ooh, well maybe, isn’t that cool? I’ll finally be a Band-Aid just like youuu!” Stacy looked at me in shock. She probably thought something like, “How does she even know what that means?”. Her face was the funniest thing I saw that night.  
“Hahaha, who even told you about that?”  
“Lola, of course” I took a sip of champagne, and I saw Robert Plant come up to us, or rather Stacy. He walked up to the girl from the back, giving her his beer bottle.  
“Hey Y/N, you enjoying the party?” He asked.  
“Yeess, it’s totally rad.” I smiled. As I said that, he took Stacy and wanted to walk away with her, but the girl managed to whisper something quickly into my ear:  
“Bless me father, for I may sin tonight.” She giggled, and left somewhere with the singer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the read! please lmk what u think in the comments:) kudos are always appreciated! ill try to update every few days.


End file.
